Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi is a Spirit, Idol and one of the main heroines in Date A Live ''franchise. She is introduced as a student of Rindōji Girls' Academy who first manifested in the real world in March, and transferred to Rindōji in April. She also works as a very famous and popular idol singer. Her codename is '''Diva'. She is voiced by Minori Chiharain Japanese version and Sarah Williams in English version. Biography Miku Izayoi is a very famous idol in the east. She hates men because they had destroyed her life when she was human, she is a typical feminist girl who thinks that all men are are perverts and dirty Shidou needed even cross-dressing to interact with her. Your angel is Gabriel, and she has the power to manipulate and brainwash people, her powers are on the music and her voice. She became interested in Shidou when he crossdress as Shiori about to use his powers to have sex with Shiori when Miku discovered that his powers were not in effect Shiori, Miku thought Shiroi was a spirit or a wizard, after that Miku challenge to a duel for Shiori Shiori, if Shiroi loses, Shiori would move to Rindouji. The challenge was who would win the title of being the best school. By that time, it was a contest of music which was later won by Miku, but still the title of being the best school was won by Raizen High School. Because of infant and spoiled personality of Miku who always thinks she can get everything she activates his angel and hypnotizes the entire audience that she lose the contest. Appearance Miku is a 17 year old, she has a light blue long straight hair and eyes, her breasts are too large despite its age. Her Dress Astral is mainly yellow in color, with blue and white covering some parts of her dress, similar to a vocaloid dress, she wears long socks that even go to your waist. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal attached to the ends of the curve of the moon, white flowers and petal can be seen next to the hair clip moon. While wearing a deep blue uniform, she uses a hair clip simple yellow.While in school, she wears a blue sailor suit deep with a long skirt that is obvious is the school uniform. Personality Miku has a strong hatred for men to the point of treating them like animals and treats girls as servants and lovers, this was the cause of it is transferred to a school for girls only, Rindouji all- girls private academy. Due to his past, where people who were his fans before the majority being men accused of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to the loss of his voice from the pressure and made nearly committed suicide. Even your opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable best servants and not caring if they die, she thinks all women are his servants and that she does not mind even if millions of them died. Due to the extent of his coldness and hate men even admitted that Shidou Miku hated because of his childish and annoying personality. She is very seductive, she uses her beauty to achieve their goals, so she seduces other women, she still shows a bit of respect for the men when they do something useful for her, as of a piece of candy. After she was defeated by Shido \ Shiori at their own game, she loses control of his sophisticated personality and uses his powers to break the rules to get what she really just get what she wanted, though she be the one to first edition of your challenge (and despite his cheating to gain frequency) during the course that she took control of the spirits of Shido, with the exception of Tohka this using a headset, she discovered her true gender, and made a brainwash all the townspeople that they were behind the Shidou to kill him, however, after Shido and Kurumi muscled his way to her and asked her to stay out of their way. While they rescued Tohka the DEM and Wescott hands, she became interested in Shido because he is different from all the men who do not sacrifice to save another person and asked his friends what was their relationship. She then appeared to help Shido and fought with him against the DEM, however, she declared her intention was only to add to his collection of Tohka servants. She eventually changed her mind about Shido when he confirmed his earlier promise to protect her, after she lost her voice, similar to the time she was nearly driven to suicide manner, but this time it was saved by a man. After they was defeated the battalion of the Bandersnatch and wizards DEM and sealed the Dark Tohka powers, Miku decided to leave Shido seal sueus powers of mind and move on with your life, even appearing openly in public, as a idol. She showed great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him as darling. After she was sealed, Miku does not show more than his previous arrogance, yet she is still not liking men, but she also treats women as maids when she had her sealed powers. Shido describes your current personality as "very childish" and it seems that she has not changed much even after having sealed their powers, like other personages of the story, she showed great contempt and hatred to Wescott. History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15, under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans, she was having the time of her life. Her career however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear. She soon fell out of favor with her agency and her fans started to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but she suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and made her into a Spirit. After that, she used her spirit powers and regained her lost voice then she debuted again now, using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is now known as 'sound anesthetic' and then released a few super popular tracks but she never appeared in magazines, on television, or anything but still Miku held secret concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai *'March: '''Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *'Rondo:' Primary method of defense, can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka in "Demon King" mode. *'Solo': Brainwashes the listeners. One thing about Solo is that it does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they'll prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works just as effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *'Requiem': Which has an analgesic effect on the listener. Gallery 10269617_614139535330848_5851837511604943937_n.jpg MikuIzayoi.jpg 640px-123434.png 640px-Capture-20140510-001310.png 640px-14344.png 10390468_296806687145803_536258088245854941_n.jpg Ep864hTg.jpg 10336762_638791416189504_8735958840673210757_n.jpg date2013-12-30-625901.jpeg 640px-Izayoi.Miku.full.1739884.jpg|Miku Izayoi in Ars Install 640px-M21.jpg 640px-M17.jpg 350px-71ec6e96FmL._SL1500_.jpg 480px-Miku68.png Miku_spirit_ver.png|Ars Install 10464381_309692612533637_3720140987866991165_n.png 640px-AIMiku4.png Miku_Gabriel.jpg 10270575_290980837738148_7282596588017577308_n.jpg 10176120_290971711072394_8742297738286178035_n.jpg 201406112300127b5.jpg tumblr_n01px8PKHB1s3ukwno1_500.gif Trivia *Her angel Gabriel's name means ''The strong one of God or The strength of God. *The skills of Miku focus more on brainwashing, she can control the mind of anyone who listen to your music, it is very similar to Diva from Blood+ that she can control and create monsters only making people hear her music. *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means Almighty Living God. *Some fans say that Miku is a fictionalized anime version based on the famous Vocaloid "Miku Hatsune". *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *Miku is very similar to Poison Ivy to see men with simple objects to achieve their goals. Navigation Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villainesses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Trickster Category:Angel Category:Monsters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Revived Villains Category:Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Empowered Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Rapists Category:Opportunists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Hypnotists Category:Psychics Category:Banshees Category:Brainwashers Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Mass Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Jerks Category:Teleporters Category:Destroyers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Evil Light Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Summoners Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pedophiles Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Recurring villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness